The Shadow That Lurks Behind Quietly
by BubblySunshine190
Summary: It was Mikan's 16th birthday when she received the worst present possible. Mikan, Nonoko and Anna go on a mission to escape from Daleville Mental Health. Instead of the three of them escaping only one was able to leave... Read on to see what these three girls go through just to escape!


Now before you start reading there may be a few name errors in this. I changed the characters names to ones from GA so if you see the names Melody, Allison or Sakura please tell me so I can fix it up. Please enjoy this fanfic :D

* * *

_**The Shadow That Lurks Behind Quietly**_

It's my sixteenth birthday and I'm currently being driven to my birthday present…

It was five in the morning when my parents had woken me up. My mum had barged into my room and yanked my blanket off me. I glared at her and jerked my blanket back.

"Mikan, you need to wake up now," said mum as she walked out of my room.

I did as I was told and got out of bed quickly grabbing the nearest clothes. I hurriedly changed into my baby blue singlet and black shorts. On my way out of my room I grabbed my white socks and converse shoes. I trudged through the hallway turning into the kitchen. Mum and dad were rushing around searching for the car keys.

"Where are we going?" I asked weakly.

"To your birthday present," they replied blandly.

I sat down on one of the kitchen stools and put on my socks and shoes. I was done lacing up my shoes when I heard mum and dad shout from the door, "Mikan! Hurry up, we're leaving now!"

I dashed towards the door locking it before I went. I heard the car start up so I bolted towards the car hauling the door open and slamming it shut behind me. We drove for hours until dad drove into a large fenced up building. The outside of the building looked disheartening. Dad stopped the car and we got out. I looked at mum and dad anxiously, how could I have a birthday present here? I looked at the sign above the arch door leading inside, Daleville Mental Health. I looked over to mum and dad with horror.

"Why are you sending me here?" I angrily questioned.

"Mikan, you're crazy. You're a monster, a disgrace to the family. Ever since you told us that shadow follows you wherever you go us instantly knew you were a monstrosity," mum replied bitterly.

I looked at them wretchedly. Instantly, tears started streaming down my face. I ran towards my mum wanting a hug from her but instead she shoved me away. I backed away slowly until I felt hands grasp onto my wrist pulling me back. I glanced behind me and saw two masked men in white coats pulling me into the mental institution.

"Mum! No! Dad! Please take me home! I don't want to be here!" I shrieked.

As I screamed they looked at me and drove away. My heart fell into pieces. I thought when I told them about the shadow it would be fine and they would still love me, but I guess I was wrong. They don't love me. The two masked men dragged me inside the building. In the distance I saw the murky looking shadow following me. The two masked men dragged me down the hall. We passed by multiple rooms until we stopped at a dark green door. A woman on the other side pulled the door open and told the two men to strap me into the leather chair. They slammed me down into the chair and strapped me down. I started to squirm in the seat attempting to get out. The lady who opened the door had a hot branding iron in her hand. I looked at the lady and screamed with horror.

The ladies manicured nails brushed against my singlet as she pulled the strap of my singlet down. She went behind me and pushed my head forward. The branding iron came closer to my right shoulder blade. My screams became louder as its drawn closer, and then it came in contact with my skin. The branding iron burnt into my skin as the lady put more pressure on it and then, I passed out.

I woke up on a small single bed. My brunette hair was tied into a bun and out of my eyes. I observed the room, plain white walls and no furniture but my bed. My baby blue singlet and black shorts were thrown to the side of my room with my converse shoes. I looked at my clothes and saw a long purple dress was put onto me, but, what disgusted me the most was the branding on my right shoulder blade. I looked at the door in front of my bed. A man opened the door and looked at me with and evil glare. He came up to me and blindfolded me before he dragged me out. I couldn't see what was around me but I could hear girls screaming and sharpening of knives. Before I could realise what was happening to them their screams stopped one by one.

Finally we stopped walking and I had this terrible blindfold removed. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I felt a long squishy tentacle pierce into my back I looked behind me and saw the shadows mouth wide open with its sharp teeth pointing out. I swiftly looked in front of me and saw two girls in a blue and red dress with the same branding on their shoulder blade. I walked up to the girls and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura."

The girl in the red dress had pink hair and the girl in the blue dress had blue hair. They both looked at me and smiled. The girl with the pink hair introduced herself and the other girl next to her, "Hi MIkan, I'm Anna and next to me is Nonoko."

I smiled at the two girls and asked them questions, "How long have you guys been here? Do you know how to escape?"

They both looked at me and grinned, "It's your first day here isn't it?"

I nodded and motioned them to continue.

"You're lucky because we're planning to escape today. We've planned this moment for five years already," explained Nonoko.

"Five years!" I exclaimed.

The nearby guards looked at us and we looked at them back. I moved in closer so I could hear the plan.

"So what's the plan?" I questioned.

Despite the fact that I didn't know these girls as well we want the same thing, to get out of this place.

"In precisely a minute the two guards will make their way to the other side of the building but, there are cameras watching so we need to cover the lenses. Nonoko and I took turns sneaking off into chemical room at the far side of the building. Then I made a smoke bomb that lets out thick smoke," explained Anna.

I stared at them in amazement, two girls stuck in a mental institution for five years somewhat managed to figure out a plan to escape. I am completely amazed. Before I said anything more Nonoko dropped the smoke bomb and grabbed my hand and Anna's. We ran towards the door that I came through. The corridor floor was bloodstained. I looked at the floor with fear.

"That's the reason why they guards had to blindfold you. Many have tried to escape but have suffered a painful death," Anna sadly explained as we ran further into the mental institution maze.

"Just a two more turns left and we're at the library. Behind one of the shelves in the far left corner there's a secret passage behind it and then it'll lead us to the basement," said Nonoko through pants.

"We're here," whispered Anna.

"Careful, the guards will be searching for us now so stay quiet and don't knock anything down," murmured Nonoko.

We started trekking through the bookshelves until we had to stop and hide. Three guards had passed us. My heart skipped a beat as they walked past us with weapons. Without wasting time we ran to the far left corner in the library labyrinth. Anna, Nonoko and I pushed the shelf over and crept through the tunnel. Nonoko went in first and then I followed along. At the end Anna trailed behind.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched Anna.

A guard had a tight grip onto Anna's foot and pulled her back.

"Nonoko, Mikan! Go on ahead! I've lasted this long to escape, don't let me down!" cried Anna.

Nonoko and I went further into the tunnel hearing Anna's bloodcurdling scream and a gun shot. Nonoko winced by the sound of the gun and sobbed. I grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Nonoko, we'll get through this. Sakura said we can't let her down," I said as I comforted her.

Nonoko wiped the tears off her face and carried on crawling through the tunnel, but as we went through the shadow followed along. Finally we ended up at the basement.

"What are we going to do here?" I asked Nonoko.

"Well, we go through the door, up the stairs, grab the keys on the hook, make a run for it, get to the wired door, open the door attempting not to get caught, run though the waiting area and then your free to leave," replied Nonoko in one breath.

We stood there for a bit as Nonoko regained her breath.

"Okay, let's get going," mouthed Nonoko.

I followed behind her trying not to miss our chance to escape. Nonoko reached behind a mop and grabbed the keys on the hook. Her left hand gripped onto the door while she slowly pulled it open. We peaked through the see if the area was clear. Nonoko and I rushed out the door and hid under the front desk. Nonoko slowly stood up and looked into the office to see if there was a guard.

"Mikan! Hurry now! Open the door and it's just you! After this you will be able to leave! Don't worry, our efforts haven't been wasted because we got to help a girl like you," said Nonoko.

Nonoko had run at the guard to distract him while I opened the door. I picked out the first key and shoved it into the keyhole. Luckily it was the right key. I turned the key and unlocked the door. I pushed it with great force and ran through the waiting area. I ran through the door and out the wretched building not wanting to look back. I started to slow down and walk. Behind me I could feel the shadows long tentacles reach out for my back. My long brunette hair was no longer in a bun. It ran way past my back. Locks of my hair was tangled and curled at the bottom. I kept walking along the brown dirt barefooted. I felt the wind on my face and go through my deranged hair. The night became darker by the minute. I walked aimlessly feeling ashamed of Anna and Nonoko's death. I could only conclude that today is the worst possible birthday, I'm a killer of two innocent girls and that the shadow that follows me will never leave my side…

* * *

Sooo what do you think? I'm not sure whether it should be any longer but I hope that you all like it. The original version of this story was what I wrote for one of my art pieces that I did just recently. I hope that you enjoyed this! If you want more chapters to happen then leave a review or just PM me!

BubblySunshine190 xoxo


End file.
